


Old Money

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Old Money

Jose Guti看到邮箱里那封未读邮件，他的手下意识地抖了一下，鼠标在屏幕上滑出老远。那颗早被他以为毫无波澜的心再次猛烈地跳起来，在胸腔中砰砰作响，好像一位起死回生的勇者，挣扎着要爬起来。

邮件来自他青春年少，情窦初开时遇见的第一个人。

“你还好吗？”

Guti想微笑着告诉他，我挺好的，土耳其的美食和阳光都挺不错，虽然不及马德里，但足够我养老啦，

同时，他也想坦言：我不太好。没你的地方都不太好。

他的手指停在键盘上好半天都不知道该如何回复，才能显得自己不是等了很久的人。最后他做出了一个可能让他后悔大半辈子的决定，但这个决定会让他不再等待下去。

“帮我请个假，就说我发高烧，喝多了，或者疯了也行。”

队友诧异的看着突如其来的短信：“这么晚了，你去哪呀？”

“说出来你可能不信，两分钟前我忽然觉得盖尔森基辛不错，现在我就要去那旅游啦。”

面对队友“你一个人？你会德语吗？”之类的提问，Guti只想着，管他妈的呢，Raul当初也是一个人去了那里，他又会几句德语？带了多少不舍呢？

他觉得，Raul的不舍肯定有很多很多，否则也不会大半夜给他发一封没头没尾的邮件，让他当场跳起来订了凌晨的机票。

所有的事都脱轨了，Guti认为自己可能确实疯了，为了不存在的未来激动万分，还要跨越几千公里去追寻他无缘的爱人。

但就让他疯狂这么一晚吧，他浑浑噩噩了大半年，沉寂的心在此刻活了过来。

在他们还都是十七八岁的孩子时，Raul就对他说过：“只有跟你在一起，我才算真正的活着。”

那时Guti只想要一份轰轰烈烈的爱，无法理解Raul的深情，而后者也不愿多做解释。

现在他恍然大悟，原来经历这么多年的悲欢离合，Raul的爱当属最热烈最执着，即便分开已久，也仍然来势汹汹。


End file.
